If I could I would
by Galactic Eagle
Summary: On the night of August 12th, 2014 a car was struck from the side by a drunk semi driver. In the car was 7 kids and an adult. 3 kids died that night along with the driver of the semi. "As for me, I'd like to thank my lucky stars that I'm alive and well…" T for blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: On the night of August 12th, 2014 a car was struck from the side by a drunk semi driver. In the car was 7 kids and an adult. 3 kids died that night along with the driver of the semi.

"As for me, I'd like to thank my lucky stars that I'm alive and well…"

**If I could….I would**

* * *

><p>"911…what is your emergency?" A women's voice echoes in my ears as Isabella bleeds right next to me.<p>

"There has been a car accident around Main Street and it appears to be very bad! We need a ambulance fast!" A distance concern voice speaks into a iPhone. I couldn't hear it that well, the only sound I could hear was ringing.

"What's your name? I got your location and sending ambulances on the way." The dispatcher asks calmly.

"Candace Flynn, there is 7 children with me and I'm the only adult in the car. We were struck in the side by a semi who swerved into us." The sound came out so hard to hear that I didn't bother to hear anymore. I tried to look to my right and heard a groan somewhere near me.

"Can you tell me the condition of the car and semi truck? Candace?" The dispatcher asks as Candace covered her mouth in guilt and shock.

"Both car and semi's are completely smashed. The semi's truck tire on its left side is in the passenger side. Please send help!" Candace's voice was completely silent after that. My eyes sting from the wind brushing my cheeks.

I focused my eyes at the unconscious women near my head. My tears streamed out at the sight of my bloody best friend. She sat by me in the car. She can't die by me!

"Izzy." I was able to say before I blacked out.

"Wait! Go back to the beginning! I want to know everything that happened that weekend?" Linda said eager to hear everything.

I sighed and started from the beginning.

"I waited nearly half an hour for izzy to come out of the lunch room before Candace picks us up…." I started my story from there.

**Sorry that is has to be short! Prologues aren't my strongest to do in writing. Anyways please comment with contrastive criticism if you would? It would help a lot and greatly appreciated. **

**PS: I'm not doing point of views for every chapter. I am going to do Phineas's but only for this chapter. I'm done with POV for now.**

**Phineas: Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Phineas POV**

"Hi Phineas! Whatcha Do'n?" My best friend sang as she steps out of the hallways traffic and next to my locker.

I quickly shut the locker before she could see my pictures of her with a dress on. I blushed and leaned against the locker before replying back, "Oh hi Izzy! I was just about to go pick up Buford and Baljeet from detention. Wanna come with me?" I ask her as I pulled my school bag on my back.

Isabella gave me a look and crossed her arms, "What did they do this time? Buford hung Baljeet from his boxers on the flagpole again?"

I winked at the memory. Baljeets scream of pain sent chills down my spine. I sighed as I opened my mouth.

"He forced Baljeet to do _it_." I simply stated as I watched her face go white.

"He did. Like really?"

"Yup. In the janitors closet."

"_Gross_."

I understood how she felt, I was like that when I heard the news. Ferb wasn't even close to me, he threw up his tacos we had the night before.

"So, what are you doing for the weekend?" I ask her while we walk towards the detention center.

She gives me a look that said, "are you serious", and I laughed. "Kidding! You all set for the drive? Did Ferb warn you about Candace's driving?" I ask her as she glares at me funny.

She shoved me into the lockers and put one hand on my chest and the other on my nose. She smiles innocently at me as I felt my heart fly away. She was close enough for her body and mine to touch. Her strawberry shampoo was getting the best of me. Again.

"Listen Phin, I'm not afraid of your sisters driving. I just have a bad feeling that this will be a weekend of thrill. Not including your invention." Isabella says in a cold tone jokingly as she gently kisses my cheek.

I must've look like a idiot because she laughed down the halls.

"Hey Izzy where are you going? The detention center is the other way!" I shout in the hallway where I last saw her.

"You're slow! Keep up, and you won't get loss in the maze. You tend to do that more often than most people!" The girl tells me somewhere down the halls. I rolled my eyes as I gave chase after her.

/

"So you ran in the halls whether than get your friends out? Well I have a few words to tell you-" Linda started, but I put my hand on hers as I stared at her.

"Please just listen to me and ask questions later. I am almost to the important part." I said almost certain that mom would tell me later.

/

By the time I caught up to her, I was out of breath. Isabella wasn't even out of breath. Her days of being a Fireside Girl was rubbing off her.

She wasn't looking at me but at the green haired person in front of us. The

"Why are you running in the halls?" Ferb asks raising an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hiiiii guys! How are you doing? I'm doing great! Yeah I know I haven't updated yet, but believe me you will love this chapter. :) I loved writing it)**

**PS: Buford and Candace apparently are enjoying the 'freedom'. Well they will not have it in this one! Ha)**

**I don't own any thing! Except my OC and the story. **

**Chapter 3**

"Why aren't you in with Buford and Baljeet?" Ferb asked raising a brow.

I swear I saw Isabella blush and I shook my head smiling. Ferb looks between me and her and smirks.

"You were doing it weren't you?! Oh man I-" Ferb started but I stopped him.

"Finish that sentence and you won't be able to build for a week!" I said sternly. Isabella laughed, and I couldn't help but smile too. Ferb wasn't happy about that but nodded his head.

Before I could ask him why he wasn't at Buford's and Baljeet's aid, my phone rang. Oh yes it was Candace. She isn't one for waiting this long.

"Hi _Candace_." I said before I held the phone away at the yelling and screaming from the other end. Ferb made a face and Isabella bursts out laughing. I gave my brother a 'I'm going to kill you' face and he waved sarcastically.

"Ferb!" I shouted at him (which Candace found it annoying) and accidentally hit the end call button on my phone. Ferb smacks his leg while laughing harder before he ran towards the exit! I looked at Isabella and she gave a nod.

"Get that Brit!" We yelled and chased after him.

/

"Did we get him!"

"Izzy! Shhh!"

"WHOEVER LEFT US IN _THAT_ ROOM IS GETTING A WEDGIE!" A voice boomed behind us. Oh no.

It's a very, VERY angry Buford.

**Read and Review**


End file.
